Uncertaintity
by AniseRenee
Summary: What would happen if Spencer and Toby ran away?What would happen if a uninvited guest decides to say hello? NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!
1. The Beginning of Their Uncertain Future

_**Chapter 1**_

_**{I do not own PLL }**_

_**(1 week earlier)**_

_**"Toby wait up" gasping for breath Spencer Hastings ran across the courtyard to talk to Toby Cavanaugh. " Why should i stop for you. At the police station when i declared my love for you you shut me out and walked by as a cop pulled me out of the building. Ever thought about how i felt". His words truly came from his heart . He had stopped now and was staring angrily with his blue eyes filled with pain and hurt. She had never meant to hurt him only to protect him. "I was trying to help. trying to keep your record clean." He'd heard enough and walked away leaving poor Spencer standing behind "What if we ran away" He had stopped now and was turned towards her...****  
><strong>_

_**Spencer's POV**_

No one told me it would be easy. Running away I mean. Hiding my duffel bag in my closet was easy but sneaking out was hard. My dad said the Hastings name was tarnished and to repay my damage I was to behave like a Hastings but what is a Hastings. Liars maybe. My dad knows something about the Di Laurentisis and my sister had been sneaking around rosewood while Ian was still alive. Ian. It's been a while since I thought about him. I wish I could forget the last few months, nothing good had come out of them except one thing -Toby. Yeah I thought he killed my best friend and yes I wanted him to die but getting to know him was the best thing I ever did. He is caring and considerate and doesn't see me as Ms. Hastings but as Spencer the book smart girlfriend. That is why I decided to run away with him.

_**Toby's POV**_

She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I could also say she is the best, period. Spencer didn't see me as the person who had a record (or rather had) she saw me past all the crap Jenna put me through. Jenna was really manipulative and did what she could to break me and Spencer up but our love is stronger that's why we decided to run away together. Anything was better than living in rosewood living in your own corner to keep things orderly. Me and Spencer being together was a rosewood headline '_killer and Hastings Girl'. _The only supportive people have been her friends but they too knew they had secrets that needed to be kept. No one will notice I'm missing maybe Jenna but she has tricks up her sleeves she knows I'm leaving I have a hunch and I'm never wrong.

S_pencer waited until the moon was out and the lights were out in her house. She had put on many outfits on at the same time to save keep her duffel filled with important things. Toby would be waiting in his pick up truck a block over so no attention would be drawn __to __the __two __bandits__. Like __a __thief __in __the __night __Spencer __left __her __house __through __her __window __sliding __along __the __roof __until __she __reach __a __grassy __area __where __she __could __jump __down. __Jumping __was __easy __landing__ took __an__ effort __the __duffel __got __stuck __on__ a__ lawn__ spike__. Lights __were__ already__ on.__ She __had__ a__ decision__ get __caught __or__ leave. __She __took one__ last__ tug __at__ the __bag__ breaking__ the __lawn __spike .__She__ dashed __for__ the __pickup __truck __seconds __before__ her__ father__ came__ out__ with __a __tennis __racquet.__ The __pick__up__ truck __waited__ as __she__ tossed __the__ duffel __in __the __back __and __entered__ through__ the __passenger__ side.__Toby__ sat__ staring__ over__ at__ Spencer. __He__ was__ relieved__ she__ didn't__ back __out__ but __she__ wouldn't__ look__ at__ him.__Nervousness __he __guessed.__ Silently __they __revved__ down __the __block __to__ their __new__ and__ uncertain __future __together._


	2. On the open road

**_AN- Thank you everyone that commented and added me to your favorite lists i know its been a while but im back now . Also the chapters will be very short for the next few chapters. sorry_**

**_Tobys pov_**

Th ride was silent. The night turned to morning. The dark purple clouds became a pink orange smudge across the sky. Spencer was so at peace sleeping. I had pillows and blankets and food. We had 48 hours before the cops would look for her. My family don't care too much where i was they just wanted no reporters. I guess running away brought more reporters to the house. Jenna loves the attention. The news story is always the same Blind girl gets bullied brother runaway delinquent. She always told me that in this world all i had was her. She was wrong now i have a girlfriend that i love. Some days i imagine life without drama. No Ali. No jenna. No rosewood. I probably would never be as happy as i am now. I would probably have jenna the she bitch trying to seduce me. I snapped out of my thinking to realize we passed had almost passed 5 oaks motor. 5 oaks is a motel 6 towns over from rosewood. We needed to make distance so when police do track us we would be far gone.

**_Spencer's pov_**

Sleep came easy but my mind was not at ease so many things were telling me I'm a foolish girl to run away. So many books have a bad outcome when the girl runs away. The plot is always the same. Girl escapes in night to meet boy. Boy keeps girl from leaving. Girl becomes disowned. Boy gets girl pregnant. Boy leaves girl. Girl goes broke and breaks laws. Maybe i could write my own book. Surely we were smart enough to know that if we left each other then we would be prone to ht abuse of the outside world. I love Toby don't get me wrong but I'm starting to think he doesn't take this situation serious.

_The two teenagers oblivious to the danger ahead kept their faith in each other and kept an eye out but why didn't they realize a car was following them from rosewood. The driver slowly trailed behind with a smug grin on their face._

_"911 how may i help you"_

_They had dialed when the pick up truck stopped at the motel"_

_"yes. I would like to report a kidnapping at the five oaks motel..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Spencers POV_**

The people at the front desk thought i was a prostitute they saw we paid in cash and probably know that this was a motel notorious for one night stays but when we checked into our room we could see why. A smell of bodily fluids seemed to perfume everything. I was afraid to sit on the bed much less use the bathroom which i was holding in since hours ago. Toby spread a blanket on the. Bed he was tired and probably wanted to sleep but he just went into the shower. He took of his shirt and pants in the room but went into the bathroom to take off his boxers. I took the pile of clothes and shoved into a corner. I didn't know what to do now i was afraid that we had no plan. I was deep in thought when i heard the clatter of the shower head the swatting of a towel and some curse words from Toby. Toby walked out holding a towel bundled around something."dont ask what it is until i toss it out the window" he said he tossed the blanket and all out the window. Then he told me to shower. I took the top of Tobys shirt and left him with the bottom. The shower was cold and gross. The soap left a film on me and the water was blood red when it gets hot. When i walked out Toby was watching tiv on the bed he shut off the TV when i got in the room

**_Tobys pov_**

The motel was definitely not even worth a star i saw i rat in the shower i thought it was a ferret at first but then i realized it was just a over grown rodent. I couldn't kill it so i just bundled it and tossed it out the window. The people at the front desk were cold and not very welcoming they had plastered on frowns and didn't even care if we had many bags with us even if it was just the two of us. Spencer had a look of disgust on her face when we were walking in the hallway maybe because it smelled of pee. The room had one bed with many stains on it. The floor was littered with cobwebs i took the blanket that spencer used and spread it on the bed. It was really the only thing that might make the room a little cleaner. Spencer took a cold shower the same as me. She only had my shirt to put on. I was watching the news too see if the cops had been alerted about our dissapearence. They hadn't. That gave us plenty of time too sleep. Spencer came over on the bed and slept on my chest while i counted the $300 combined. I knew exactly where to go. So i closed my eyes and tried to sleep easy until i heard sirens.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Spencer POV**_

I knew hearing sirens couldnt be good so i woke up. Toby was already at the window. He told me to pack up because the cops would soon be at the door. I took a pair of jeans and put them on. Soon the room began to spin i was panicking. Toby picked me up and told me to climb out the window while he packed. We were on the first floor so the drop wasn't sudden. The truck was at the back of the hotel for a gataway good thing i thought of it. My years of training paid off when i jumped hedges and rolled under the truck so i wouldnt be seen. Toby tossed the bags out the window then he jumped over the window pane. He ducked and rolled. It felt like a spy movie. Toby started the truck and i came out from underneath the truck and went into the back of the pick up. Toby opened the secret door that led from the back of the pickup to the inside of the truck. I saw the cops drive away when they made sure the perimeter was were already gone toby drove over some shrubs to reach the road.

_**Tobys pov**_

We made out like bandits the rush of being a fugitive came over us them we realized we only ran away. Innocent shrubs had to die. A moment of silence. The road was quiet, spencer was smiling when i looked at her she was soo excited. She didnt know where we were going though. What she didnt know couldnt hurt her. I pulled up to a house stopped the engine and walked outside spencer thought i was mad to pull up to a random house but followed me anyway the house was unlocked the way i left it. The furniture had protective covering and the floors were dusty. The master bedroom was still there no one had broken in . "who's house is this" spencer was still in the living room probably too afraid to go any further. Mine i shouted. my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencers pov

Either toby was a liar or really good at saving money. Dont get me wrong the house was good but the furniture were leather and fancy. His explaination was people payed him to stay awya from rosewood when he was still accused of murder. I pulled off the plastic covering and made myself comfortable i havent slept all day the last day i slept was friday at 9 its now sunday at 3 in the morning. I heard toby wlak around the house . Pulling off plastic coverings and sweeping the ground. He hadnt been her e in a while he had layers of dust on the floor. Sleep came easy

Toby pov

I hadnt slept in a while it was 3 in the morning but the house was a mess i havent been able to leave the house to clean up my own house. My parents dont know i have a house it was mostly a secret getaway for when things get worse. I had plastic covers to remove and floors to sweep it took my mind off the fact that wren was the co-owner of this house and was scheduled to be here any minute.


	6. Chapter 6

We kissed with passion our tongues dancing together in harmony. He led me to the bed which i couldn't was still mesmerizerded by the kiss. Our hot bodies met together with our chest rising and falling.

Toby unhooked my bra our bodies still pressed. He took off his pants faster than i unbuttoned my jeans. He was eager and so was i. He helped me shed the clothing and soon he angled him self above me. I noticed his perfectly chiseled chest already sending me close to heaven. "Are you sure"?.These were the words Toby said before we were already naked. Our flesh hot to the touch and mind wild with desire. There was no turning back now. I nodded. He thrust forward pushing me back into the headboard. It was painful almost as if he was ripping me. Toby noticed and slowed the thrusts. The pain subsided and what was left was pure pleasure. My moans were his signal to go faster and harder. As he picked up speed i grabbed his back digging my nail into them scratching them. I might have drawn blood but I'm not sure it felt like a dream. "Toby!" I screamed his name several times as we neared the climax. He went deeper and harder until we reached the climax and exhausted we fell. It was like never i experienced before i wonder if he felt the same way. In euphoria we kissed with what ounce of energy we had left. We were tired. I put my head on his chest he stroked my hair till i fell asleep.

Tobys pov

Tonight was a good. Night. There are no words.


	7. Chapter 7

It never came. I waiter for weeks and it never came. I sat staring at the wall wondering when where and how to tell toby. Will he be mad will he kick me out. My optionns were limited we were liivng on toght money and now there is more problems. we need a job some money and more time. The walls start to enclose aroand me. Im boxed in i need family in times like this. All i have is toby. How do i explain my missed period or his child growing in me. RING! Crap. Was that the door.

Someone slid a letter under

~you can i gnore me but what about your baby~

-A

Tobys pov

Finding sork was easy getting work that didnt look at. Your background was hard. I rember one employer chased me with a rake calling me a murderer and a rapist. I had to go home it was too much for me. Spencer was staring at the wall i knew somethingg was wrong before i asked she pointed behind her to a box. Inside was a pregnancy test. My question was answered in two red lines.

Spencers pov

I didnt want to speak pointing was faster. I dont think he realized the magnitude if i had a child. Hospitals. Police .A. They all could tear me and toby up. I imagined myblife years from now a successful business woman a strong man by her side bu no child. With a child i saw a unsucessful mother with boyfriend trying to make ends meet. I dont know what was best for me maybe the best thing was to let nature take its coarse. Babies abort all the time maybe i could be so lucky.

Toby pov

We werebt ready to be parent hell we werebt ready to be on our own. We could make it word but children require thousands of dollars of which we dont have. I wanted it soo bad i wsanted to not remember me and spencer were in hiding .trying to start over. Out of the frying pan into the fire we go. We both knew we had to find permanent living.


End file.
